cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Balamory
Balamory was a Scottish Educational Television Series for young children created in 2002 and ended in 2005 due to the falling ratings increased on Children's Television. It featured characters living on an island. Some of which included of Miss Hoolie, PC Plum, Josie Jump, Spencer, Susie Sweet, Edie McCredie, and Archie. Show Link Balamory contrasts to the diet of puppets and people in skins that has dominated pre school programmes for so long. It is a drama with human characters who interact with each other and the viewer. Extrovert and colourful the characters may be but there is a strong sense of reality in everything they do which is backed up by the use of real children and real events. A new story is told every day and reaches its conclusion over the programme's twenty minute duration. With its unique rainbow recap a child can easily follow events whatever their abilities, dipping in and out of the programmes or even testing their own recall as the plot unfolds. Within the narrative are songs to entertain and sing along with, inspirational activities with makes and games and informative events from sailing the high seas to an Indian wedding. Issues from allergies to getting your hair cut and likes and dislikes are addressed and woven into the story lines in an entertaining way. Filmed in a real island location, Balamory will give the child a strong sense of place. They will quickly learn where everyone lives and have the island’s town mapped out in their head. Finally when the programme finishes a parent or carer can ask ‘So what was the story in Balamory today’. History on CBeebies The show premiered on September 2nd, 2002. In order to get more viewers to watch, producers chose to have a 5th and final season of Balamory ''as a backdoor first season with a new show called ''Pit, which would also be aimed at 3 to 6 year old children. Characters were created such as Granny Murray, Rudi, Mickey John, Dr. Juno, Bobby, Raymond, and Tina, and Pit ''was renamed Me Too, with ideas for a Balamory Season 5 scrubbed. The show left CBeebies in 2016, along with a few other Classic CBeebies shows. Along with ''Me Too ''and Tweenies, the show officially returned to CBeebies on Christmas Day 2018. Website Link bbc.co.uk/cbeebies/shows/balamory The Balamory website is a safe, fun and familiar environment for young children to explore and enjoy. The site encourages children to be creative and to experiment, using their imaginations and developing many skills. Each section of the site relates to a familiar character from the programme. The characters each have a distinctive house, colour and special skill that children will recognise and feel comfortable with, giving them confidence to explore the site. The site has been developed with the Early Learning Goals in mind and complements them in the following ways: Learning to play independently and to share with others is very important for young children - helping them to develop socially and emotionally. Spencer's colouring pages can be printed off and coloured in and shared with friends, or with a grown up. They can even send their artwork in to the Gallery. Archie's section has some simple activities and experiments that children could do with a grown up or in a group. Language skills build confidence in young children and Miss Hoolie's section has been developed with communication in mind. Miss Hoolie's stories can be enjoyed online or can be printed off and read away from the computer. In Nessie's Storychildren can interact with the story, spotting objects and even making their own Nessie model, developing speech and literacy. Archie's section is packed with fun games, experiments and makes which will encourage mathematical development. The Invention Game asks children to group objects together in a delightful way. Making a rain cloud is an early introduction to the world of science! Children's knowledge and understanding of the world widens as they grow. PC Plum's Lost and Found Games encourages children to solve a mystery by thinking about cause and effect. His Help section gives practical advice about safe surfing. Edie McCredie's interactive e-postcard is a wonderful way of introducing children to the world around them and of increasing communication skills. Children are also encouraged to think about their surroundings and their world when joining Miss Hoolie's Club, using a map and their favourite things. Josie Jump's Karaoke is a fun section which can help with physical development. Make up a dance routine as your child sings along with their favourite Balamory song. Hand-to-eye co-ordination is a skill that becomes important at this age and games such as Suzie Sweet and Penny Pocket's Sweetie Shop Drop require some dexterity with the mouse. Spencer is a very creative character and his section Spencer the Painter helps children explore their creativity and imagination by asking them to print out and colour pictures and then to send them in. The many activities throughout the site can be done away from the computer and television, encouraging creativity and communication. History on CBeebies The show joined CBeebies in September 2002, exactly 8 months after the channel’s launch. It has a CBeebies Diner Snack, Miss Hoolie’s Green Candied Popcorn. The show left CBeebies in 2016 along with a few other Classic CBeebies shows. The show officially returned to CBeebies on Christmas Day 2018, along with Me Too and Tweenies. Trivia *This show was originally called Applecross *Following the success of [[Tweenies|''Tweenies]], CBeebies re-aired Balamory and successor Me Too on December 25th, 2018 as part of a rebrand. It is unknown if other Classic CBeebies shows will make a return to the schedule. *Balamory aired on Playhouse Disney in the US in 2005 and Universal Kids in 2018. **The show probably returned to CBeebies because Universal Kids lost the rights to Balamory on December 16th, 2018. Gallery 9A2E76D8-BC12-40BB-A149-C0E41D1586B2.jpeg Big Fun Time (DVD).jpg The Ultimate Summer Collection.jpg UPC.jpg 51bdwjRTfIL. SY300 QL70 .jpg CBeebies_Balamory_2016-06-04-1210.jpg images-205.jpeg 29F4C5CF-6DEA-41C7-A967-ADB26F33E2C1.gif B29C9C7C-9C4E-4B1E-91A9-04E18F7FAF7F.jpeg Unnamed-9.jpg Category:CBeebies Topics Category:CBeebies Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Scottish Category:Shows Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2010 Category:2008 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2012 Category:2015 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2016 Category:2019 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:CBeebies Land locations Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Junior Category:Sprout Category:Creative Thinking and Problem Solving Category:2074